1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to motor vehicle front suspensions and particularly to motor vehicle front suspensions provided with strut bars which are connected to a lower suspension arm and which extend to a position rearward of the lower suspension arm.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, the body side ends of the strut bars of a front suspension have been supported by front side members or by brackets welded to the front side members. Even when bracket supports are utilized, the rigidity and strength of the fitting is not sufficient. Furthermore, it has not been possible in the prior art front suspensions to freely alter the length of the strut bar between the lower suspension arm and the point of support on the body for the strut bar. This lack of adjustment has created difficulties by limiting the degree of freedom of the suspension and the degree of freedom in the structural layout of the body.
This invention has been designed to eliminate the above mentioned conventional drawbacks.